Onesie Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Misty finds out that Ash wears and onesie to bed and she can't resist snuggling up to him. Sorry for rubbish summary. Please R&R. Dedicated to AAML-TAML


**Hello :) Here is another oneshot. This time it's just purely PokeShipping :) It's dedicated to AAML-TAML because we recently had our two month anniversary of talking via PM's x'D. Hope you all enjoy but Shannon, I hope you like it especially :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 15**

**Misty: 15**

**Brock: 20**

* * *

It was a rainy night in Pallet Town. The wind rattled the small house while rain leapt down noisily onto the roof tiles. Ash and Misty sat together on his bed while playing a pokemon game on their DS's. The couple had just engaged in a full six on six pokemon battle, resulting in Misty winning.  
'Yes! I won! Pay up, Ketchum!' she cheered, fist pumping the air.  
Ash rolled his eyes at his girlfriend but grinned at her enthusiasm.

'Okay, Ash. I won so you have to kiss me.' she smiled as she puckered her lips at him.  
Ash sighed but deep down he was thrilled. He loved kissing her warm, soft mouth. The teen boy leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they broke apart for air.  
Ash suddenly yawned and stretched.  
'I dunno about you but I'm gonna get ready for bed!'  
Misty nodded as she walked over to her bed, the spare bed.  
Ash walked out of the room and into the bathroom to get changed into his pyjamas.  
Since her boyfriend was out of sight, Misty chose the opportunity to change also. She pulled out from under her pillow a white short sleeve t-shirt and long pyjama pants that featured the pattern of a Togepi.  
Misty hopped into bed and began reading a magazine about water pokemon.  
A few minutes later, the door creaked open. Misty put her magazine down to smile at her boyfriend. Her mouth fell open when she saw him. He was wearing a onesie! This particular one was yellow and had electric Pikachu volts all over it. In his arm, Ash carried a black dressing gown with a Pikachu on the pocket and a pair of socks that featured pokeballs.  
'What?' he asked, turning as red as the pokeball. 'My mom likes me to stay warm.'  
Misty's heart clenched at him.  
'Oh you look so adorable, Ash!' she squealed. 'I love your baby grow! I have one but it has bubbles all over it.'  
Ash grinned sheepishly, hopped up the ladder and into his loft bed.  
'Oh thanks. I like it very much. They're really cosy in the winter and you can run about in them.'  
Misty nodded before sudden tiredness came over her body. Ash noticed this right away.  
'You're tired.' he stated. You'd better go to sleep.'  
Misty grinned sheepishly at him.  
'I am but don't you like to stay up late?'  
Ash shrugged and smiled at her.  
'It's all right. I don't mind.' he snuggled down under the covers. 'I'll do anything for you, Mist.' he added.  
Before Misty could even squeal at his adorableness, he began snoring loudly.  
'Night, Ash. Sweet dreams.' she whispered before turning to the desk chair where the electric mouse had snuggled down on. 'Night Pikachu. I hope you have nice dreams.'  
And with that, Misty went out like a light.

_A few hours later:_

Misty threw off her covers and slipped out of bed. All she had been thinking about was Ash and his onesie. She tiptoed up the ladder to visit her boyfriend.  
Poke.  
Nothing happened.  
Poke.  
The body twitched.  
Poke.  
The body grunted.  
Poke.  
The body turned over.  
Poke.  
'What is it?!' Ash yelled, sitting up. 'Oh it's you, Misty. What's up?'  
The red head grinned at him sweetly.  
'I'm cold, Ash.' she bit her lip cutely.  
Ash sighed and opened the covers.  
'Come on in then.' he invited her. 'I know you couldn't resist me in this.' he joked gesturing to his onesie.  
Misty snuggled into his warm chest.  
'You got that right.' she mumbled as she stroked the soft material.  
Ash blushed a little.  
'What you really like me in this?' he asked.  
Misty nodded into his stomach.  
'Uh huh. You look mega cute.' she told him. 'You're nice and cuddly too.' she added.  
Ash smiled and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and hugged her close. They both fell asleep instantly in each other's arms.

_In the morning:_

Ash woke up to find Misty lying directly on top of him and staring straight into his chocolate orbs.  
'Morning, Mist.' he greeted. 'It's Sunday today. Ya know what that means?' he asked.  
Misty shook her still sleepy head at him.  
'Sunday...' he leaned forward so his nose touched hers. 'Sunday means we can wear our onesies ALL day long.' he grinned.  
Misty managed a sleepy smile.  
'Great but I left mine at Cerulean.' she told him sadly.  
Ash kissed her on the nose.  
'Ah but that doesn't matter. I bought you one for when you stay over here.' he hopped out of bed and reached into the wardrobe. 'Like it?'  
In his hands was a onesie the exact colour of her eyes. Featured on it were bright red hearts and mini Ash's and Misty's.  
'Oh I love it!' she replied breathlessly. 'Let me try it on now!' she practically ran out of bed.  
Ash helped her out of her Togepi pyjamas and into the onesie. He did the buttons up and kissed her every time he fastened them. Eventually, he made his way up to her mouth and kissed her on the lips. Ash took her hand and lead the into the hallway. They both stood there in their baby grows. Suddenly the bathroom door bounced open and out bounded Brock who was wearing an extremely tight and revealing onesie.  
'Brock...' Misty's eyebrow twitched with anger.  
The design on Brock's was certainly very unique. His baby grow featured the uniform of Nurse Joy. The squinty-eyed young man was even holding a little Chansey pokedoll.  
'THAT IS TOTALLY DISTURBING!' she roared as she knocked him out with her mallet. 'YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERTED MONSTER!'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) I'm gonna be quick because I wanna play pokemon xD I have two more oneshots to upload and that's if I don't write one tonight. I also have many ideas for future ones including one for my birthday, two for christmas and one for the release of Black and White 2 :) Thanks for reading and supporting. I'm very happy that you guys seem to enjoy my fics :) Oh and make sure you check out AAML-TAML's fics - they are certainly a very entertaining and adorable read :')**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to train her Empoleon xD**


End file.
